


как королева

by Nellie_R



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_R/pseuds/Nellie_R
Summary: Что Тоби ненавидит, и что Тоби любит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я изучала русский язык в университете - уже десять лет назад. У меня очень ржавые навыки! Поэтому я решила написать фанфик.
> 
> Вероятно у моего фанфика будет есть много ошибок. Простите! Если вы заметили ошибку и хотите помочь, скажите мне! )

Тоби не нравится много вещей. Он ненавидит непринужденную беседу; он ненавидит грибы и устрицы; и он ненавидит оставив свою работу, чтобы пойти на вечеринку, где он должно претендует понравиться людям.

Но даже самые скучные партии сделаны лучше, если бы С.Ж. там.

Она входит в комнату как королева, высокая и красивая; дыхание Тоби уходит от него. Улыба́ющийся, она встречает дипломата; смеется над шуткой президента; и, наконец, приходит к нему.

"Тоби," говорит она, с танцами глазами. "Ты выглядишь несчастным."

"Мне не нравится вечеринки," говорит он.

И это верно. Но он любит её.


End file.
